At the Stag's end
by infinitestormtales
Summary: This is a poem about Sirius after James's death. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, this ones a poem by Lucy. Please read and review even if it isn't a story it means a lot to me. I might make this a series of poems about Harry Potter depending on How it goes. Please leave constructive criticism, I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Some whispered of betrayal,_

 _Others empathized with loss,_

 _But the Grim just turned its tail_

 _And on his shaggy legs ran at all costs._

 _The wind twisted in the air,_

 _Whistling, writhing, whipping and blinding._

 _The biting cobbles of the traitors lair_

 _Cut his paws causing terrible bleeding._

 _A rat scurried to join the dog,_

 _Sneaking in hope to escape its ends_

 _Whirling around in the impenetrable fog._

 _The duel began between ancient friends._

 _Anger swirled through his veins,_

 _Misery clouded his every thought,_

 _As the protagonist's fight continued in vain,_

 _The cunning rat slipped away uncaught,_

 _The Traitor's plan was steadily built,_

 _Through the victim's own expense and temper,_

 _The supposed villain was deemed guilty,_

 _And signed up for a life facing the terrible demeantors._

 _That's the story as it's told in the present,_

 _How the four troubles makers,_

 _Were suddenly broken and bent._

 _At the betrayal of the Rat,_

 _And the misery of the Dog._

 _That was the day the Moon disappeared…_

 _When the Stag was killed in the impenetrable fog._

* * *

 **So that was it. I really enjoy writing poetry so will probably post more. What do you guys think? Hope you liked it. Please read and review. It's always appreciated.**

 **BYE! Lucy ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The eeriness of the deafening silence crept stealthily through the sleeping neighbourhood. Prowling like a panther, it drew the knife sharp edge of night across the glistening twilight sky.

And James and Lily wandered.

Blind and Bewildered. Lethargic and lost. They drifted aimlessly through the network of roads and paths like a pair of translucent ghosts mournfully retracing the steps they trod before.

Another death, another murder and no one to pay the price. Heads were bowed in grief at the memory of the late Marlene McKinnon and her elderly parents. The funeral had been short. Filled with only a few edgy, uneasy people terrified at the prospect of death eaters finding them. Tears swam in Lily's dulled emerald eyes and James's had misted over at his cousin's death as they drifted down the mud packed path.

The calling signal flares of the flaming stars cast an unearthly glow upon the twisted boughs of the ancient trees raised in prayer to the heavens. A wolf's lone howl carried on the wind… A depressing note out of place, waiting to be woven into the intricate pattern of a strain. Wind sighed through the ashen branches yet the leaves made no sound.

Whispering in agitation, the couple meandered through the silent village until, at the old, rusted, peeling sign, they stopped. The first rays of sunlight streaked through the sky, driving away the great shades of night…


	3. I'm coming

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run. I'll hold him off!"

Lily Potter dashed hurriedly into her baby son's brightly painted nursery. Clutching him close to her chest in clawed hands, her eyes darted uneasily around her cluttered surroundings like a deer caught in the headlights. Heaving, hacking pants wracked her body, rattling hoarsely in and out as the walls seemed to close in around her. Pushing in on all side; marching forwards and bearing down on her like a tsunami of helplessness and terror. Her heartbeat quickened in a few seconds from jog to stumbling sprint as the wave of claustrophobic petrification enveloped her.

Fumbling wildly, she lugged chairs, chests and toys alike against the arched mahogany doorway before collapsing against the frame. Shaking uncontrollably in a shivering, trembling heap.

 _THUD!_

A thump resonated through the walls and tears streamed down her face in torrential torrents…

 _No, James couldn't be dead! NO!_

 _What was the use of trying survive if James wasn't with her?_

Misery swelled within her mind and took over her thoughts. Sobbing she closed her eyes in mourning. Suddenly she was thrown backwards against her child's crib. Cold high-pitched laughter rang through the air chilling her to the bone and making goose bumps prickle up along her spine like dominoes. A startled whimpering cry came from the bundle behind her.

 _Harry, she must protect Harry._

"Step aside girl" Voldemort's ordered from the doorway.

"No not Harry, please I'll do anything!"

"Step aside!"

"No!"

"Foolish girl! AVARDICADARVRA!" The curse shot like a bullet from the tip of his wand at the speed of lightning towards her heart.

 _I'm coming James…_ was her last desperate thought as Lily's life trickled away like water on the sand. Fading like a moonbeam on the sand; slipping away like the tide of an especially strong wave rolling out from shore. Lily Evan's, eventually Potter's, life burned short and bright and, like all beautiful things, must come to an end.

Oh Lily…

 _All's fair in love and war,_

 _But in the end love conquered all._

 _Death may play an evil game,_

 _But light shines through on the helpless and the lame._

 _Death has broken many minds, time and time again._

 _But hope burns best by the hearth and protects us to our end._


End file.
